VW
by VampKat
Summary: A girl and her long unknown love for a vampire meet and tragedy unfolds when she finds out what she really is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface**_

Sitting on my bed with my homework spread in front of me, talking to a friend over the phone of our fantasy worlds is an easy thing for me. The idea of having a boyfriend at 13, whose a 17 year old vampire is pretty tough to think of. Of course everyone says that there are no such things as werewolves, vampires, goblins and any other fantasy creature. Sometimes when you hear _Vampire_, you think of a fanged beast that is covered in blood, sleeping in a coffin by day, sleeping in fear that the sun will destroy them. Fearing stakes, fire, the sun light. Only feeding off the poor innocent victims who wander off alone.

If you think _Werewolf, _you might think of a man that changes into a big hairy beast at the sight of a full moon. You might think that he lures people somewhere before he changes and feasts on your bony flesh, wanting more. Even though this all Mediaeval times, some still believe these versions, actually a _lot_. Times change and when we change, so do the vampires, and werewolves that live amongst us.

_**Chapter 1: The Dream**_

I was sitting on my bed talking to my friend, Alexis, about what we should do over the weekend while I'm at her house. "Okay, I _have_ to paint your nails Halloween black. Trust me your not that good at it."

I am Kaylee Hokanson, or you can call me Kitten. I'm 13 and a half. I'm a fire child who loves the darkness and scaring the devil out of people. I have boy short, natural brown hair and horrifying brown eyes. I have a bittersweet attitude, like sweet in a bitter way. I have braces that make eating something's difficult. I do different sports, you know, go where the wind takes me. You can't fight the decision it makes, like in surfing, just go with the flow. I dress mostly in black. I fight, really well because of karate. I love doing dares and making people do the same disgusting stuff I do. My grandpa saw predictions of things when he was younger. I can sense things, and deja vu often comes along. I have a highly developed sense of taste and smell, so I'm handy when it comes to cooking. Noone else knows of my talent because I normally don't use it much at all.

Alexis Telfer, on the other hand is more earthy. She's 14. She loves animals, but doesn't the technic of approach. I always calm the animal before Alexis can touch it. She has short hair, about to her shoulders, with a matching pair of brown eyes. She is a drama queen with an easily upset attitude. She is not very athletic and can't run very fast, very far. It reminds me of nightmares that your running but don't get very far. Sometimes I worry that something bad is going to happen to her because she can never actually listen to directions. Her mental volume is turned up too high so when she's not trying to yell, SHE SCREAMS!

"I don't want my nails painted your blackish paint!" Alexis yelled, turning down my offer.

"Jezz, you don't have to scream in my ear!" I said getting the ringing in my ear to stop. "I can hear you a mile away!" There was a long pause on the other end. "Hello, Helllooo!" I yelled in the Mic. Noisily I heard the drum breaking beep telling you 'Nobody's home'. I pressed the off button and set the phone down. "Nothing to do but read Eclipse." It was true, my computer doesn't have internet so I can't go to my favorite website's. I could express myself by typing a quick and non-judgmental story. But, I was in a really great part.

After about an hour or so, I had changed for bed and was on my way to dreamland. I day dreamed about how my first day in Japan would be like. I would be exactly the same, but I would be half cat and battle the forces of evil. Day dreaming when I tried to sleep calmed me, but seemed to make sleep slower. Eventually, I would slip into a dream, or a nightmare.

In the mornings I either remember my dream or I don't, but this one I did. I was locked in a room, my hands and feet tied down. I was lying on an iron bed. I was wearing the most sexiest clothes I own. A spaghetti strapped, dark green shirt with a built in bra, and my black mini skirt over my favorite pair of jeans. The iron door clicked unlocked and a man, dressed all in black stepped in. I could not see his face, but he untied me and lifted me off my iron bed. His skin was as cold as ice. He jumped out of the window, fifteen stories up. I snapped my eyes shut as I woke up.

I grabbed my battery powered alarm clock and stared at the impossible time. 2:00 a.m. I could not believe it. I lay back thinking about my dream, not a nightmare. I tried to think of a clue to who that person was. After about twenty minutes I slipped into slumber again. My dream was the same but seemed to continue from the end of my last one.

I was cold, like I was in a freezer. The wind blew harsh against my face. I was curled up in someone's arms. I opened my eyes to find the same mysterious face, except I could see it all. His face, as white as snow, his hair, a lushes golden brown with deep black eyes that stared out in front of him. He was staring at something in front of us that made his lips pull back away from his teeth. There was a harsh snarl in his chest. It was night out. I turned my head to figure out what he was looking at. It was a mob of angry medieval villagers. All had either a pitchfork or a torch, lighted with fire. They all screamed something and soon it became clear.

"Vampire! Let her go! She doesn't deserve to die!" I turned my head to stare at the vampire that was supposedly going to kill me. He relaxed his lips and curled them up in a gruesome smile. He looked down at my horrified face. He turned in the opposite direction and sat me lying in the snow in front of my dungeon.

"I will be right back." He whispered in my ear. His cold breath made me shiver. He took off his long black coat and lay it on me. The villagers observed in confusion to why he cared if I was cold. His black long sleeved shirt displayed his muscles. His hands were covered with black leather gloves.

"I will be right back." He said again in reassurance. "Will you protect my coat?" I wasn't paying attention to him but the villagers who stood in stance, ready to protect themselves. I moved my chin to my chest, making a tight grip on his coat. He stood up smiling and turned towards the villagers.

"Why are we protecting this girl from death when it's already coming to her." I heard a man say, loud and clear. Another man answered him.

"Because, if a vampire feasts on one, he feast on all of us. Just look at how bloodthirsty he is!" I turned to face the tower so I couldn't hear anything else.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you." I heard the vampire say in my ear. I heard the running of the villagers as they attacked, thinking that my savior was feasting on me. I turned my head, wide eyed as one by one the villagers collapsed. I couldn't see the vampire but a villager with a pitchfork raised high in the air started running towards me. I tried to stand up so I could run, but I had to use the wall for support. My feat were stuck on the ground. He continued forward. His pitchfork was a millimeter from my chest when the vampire stole the pitchfork and threw it to the side with such force, it struck the farthest tree. The vampire grabbed the villagers head and twisted it forcefully to the side. He dropped to the ground without a mess of blood. I looked all around and everyone's necks were broken. He turned towards my weak body, leaning on the wall. He punched the wall beside my head as hard as he could. He moved his face a millimeter from mine. He studied me for a quick second. My mouth was closed, but my eyes told everything. He leaned in so our noses touched, closing his eyes so he could smell me. He backed away without no sign of wanting to bite me. His fist moved away and he zoomed though the trees. I fell forward in the snow from the velocity. I was left with nothing but a picture of his face and his sweet smelling coat.

After that I woke up. The scent of his coat was still with me and so was his face as he studied me after that amazingly quick battle. I remembered his cold nose on mine as he copied the only personal thing I could own, my scent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Halloween**_

I was left in surprise of how cold he was. I crossed my arms over my chest. I stole another glance at my alarm clock. 6:00 a.m. My other alarm clock went crazy, telling me to get up. "Well, time to get up." I told myself as I gradually made my way off the bed. My room wasn't clean or well organized. It wasn't that big so I had to keep it clean. Today was October 31. I was so glad that it was Halloween today. I already had my costume, but before I could even think of trick or treating I had to get through school. Everyone knows, not enough sleep and you'll be all groggy all day. Classes don't start till 8:00, but I had to be there 2 hours early for docents. I wasn't into it much but we get to do a lot of cool things and see things that other people don't get. To top it off, we get to miss school for special field trips. After all that I have a normal class schedule. I have home room with our history teacher, then first period history, second period Algebra, third period English/literature, then a ten minute snack break, fourth period library aid, fifth period science, lunch, then sixth period P.E. It is normally a long day. We get out of school at 2:20. Minimum days we get out at12:30. I only like it when were doing something fun. After school I have to do my homework so I can read my Eclipse book. But, today is Halloween. I do my homework quickly. 4:00 says the alarm clock. I read until the sun starts to set. I have to pretty myself up for my Halloween costume. First I take a shower, blow dry and straighten my hair, then get black mini skirt and dark green spaghetti strap shirt on. I remembered my dream so I put my favorite jeans on under the skirt. I had my black tights on too. I take a longer black skirt and pull it over the mini skirt and jeans. I grab my long sleeved button up shirt and button it over my green shirt. I apply black mascara on then the eye liner under my eyes. I put on my green bewitching eye shadow and then my dark purple lipstick. I look out my window and the sun has set. It was dark, but I still could see. I was always so hyper during Halloween. I pulled my black strapped sandals on and my dark green jacket on. I snatched my almost dead cell phone, just in case. I pulled the hood over my beautiful hair and walked up to my grandma.

"Can I start trick-or-treating now?" She sighs and looks out the window. "I have my cell phone and I'll bring a flashlight." The porch light was on so trick-or-treaters could visit. A couple of girls walked up the drive way. My mom and sister were sitting outside in lawn chairs. They were on candy duty. Grandma looked back at me.

"Sure, your mom can call you when it gets too late." I jumped up and down happily. I jogged back to my room and stole the pillow case for candy. I grabbed the flashlight from under my bed also. I walked into the kitchen.

"Well, well, we have a little witch in the family." I raised an eyebrow at my grandpa. His favorite chair was in the kitchen so he could watch all the action.

"No, Grandpa. I'm a modern styled vampire."

"Oh, well, were are your fangs?" He was trying to make me agitated and it was working.

"I have braces, so I can't. Modern vampires don't have fangs nowadays." I took off so he couldn't stall me, but I still heard him saw "Okay." I wanted to start on my journey for treasure.

I passed my mom. Without a word. When I got to the bottom of the drive way, I took a left to start from the first house to the last.

I had gotten my first few pieces of candy and was walking up my own driveway. "Trick-or-Treat!" I told my mom holding out my pillow case. She didn't care that it was me so she let me pick out my favorite. I picked a sour Taz lollipop, unwrapped it and stuck it in my mouth.

"See ya' later." I told her as I made my way down our steep driveway.

After about 3 hours I decided to take a candy-is-dandy break. I unwrapped a tootsie roll and patiently bit it into smaller pieces. I watched as a few kids passed by. My cell phone interrupted my peace. "Hello." I said after turning it on.

"Hey, Kaylee. It's almost 9:00. You ready to come home?" My mom asked, wanting me to come home. I had about a strip of a street left.

"Hey, I'll be home. I'm almost finished." I told my mom. I disconnected our call and jumped off the fence I was perched on. I grabbed my pillow case off the ground and set off. As soon as I did a huge gust of wind pushed me back. I shivered. It felt like the cold air in my dream. I stood still as I heard a few footsteps behind me. I jumped around only to be face-to-face with my own shadow. I was still hunched over as the wind blew again, except, it wasn't as harsh. I turned again so I could get the last of my Halloween candy. The wind didn't blow again but someone, or something whispered it's cold breath into my ear. I was partially terrified at what it had to say.

"Only on the weekend." I had no idea what it meant, but it sure did make me want to go home.

When I got home I was glad. Here I was warm. Mom and Madeline quit and came in for the night so she turned off the porch light.

"Hey, how much candy you got there?" Grandpa asked looking for a hand out. I pulled out a regular sized Butterfinger and tossed it onto his lap. I moved tiredly into the middle room so I could poor out my candy on the carpet. Grandma was sitting in her chair reading until I poured out a mountain of candy.

"Ooh, can I have a piece." Grandma sat with her hand out.

"No, I'm the one who walked all over the neighborhood. I earned it." I was trying to get her to be nice but she kept her hand out, begging for a piece. I sighed in disappointment and slapped a butterscotch in her hand.

"Now, that wasn't that hard was it?" She was bugging me so I gathered my candy and moved my location to down in my room knowing she would want another. Everyone always says to have your parent check your candy before you eat it. If it looks alright to me it goes in my bag unless I don't want it and if it doesn't look good, into the trash can of horror. I knew that I had to empty it or else I'll have ants in my room.

"Wow! I must have passed out." As I got off my bed I found out what time it was, 6:00 a.m. My alarm clock went crazy again. I felt really refreshed. The strangest thing is that, not only did I not dream, but my skin was freezing and my window was closed. I curled up under the blankets so my body would warm up and then I remembered that I was still in my Halloween costume.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Holocaust**_

It's Friday and I asked Scott(Alexis's dad)if I could spend the night tomorrow. He agreed to my plead and gave me the directions so I could get to his house.

Arriving there wasn't so hard. I remembered a few of the places and his directions were easy to understand. Before I knocked, Alexis was already at the door. She gave me a great big hug. I waved my mom goodbye after I had left her the directions.

I went through the same routine of finding the best spot to set my backpack. I was really excited but I had to remember that I had a few pieces of homework.

"Hey, Alexis! I'm sorry but I have some homework to test your patience. The sooner I get it done the more we can run around." I tried to tell Alexis. She scolded at me and went to her room. "I won't be long." I think that the part where I said 'to test your patience' made her really mad.

I cracked open my algebra book and when I finished I was finished with everything. I climbed her stairs and strolled to her room. "Hey, Alexis. I'm done. Want to play outside?" She nodded happily and we played and chatted and ran all over the place. Soon it was dark and I hadn't noticed. "Hey, lets stay outside until dinner!" I suggested in a high voice. The door swung open and Janet(Alexis's step mom)peered outside.

"Time for dinner." She told us.

"Sorry about that." I apologized to Alexis.

"That's alright." She reassured me. "We can come outside and chat after dinner, or we can go on Doll Wizard."

I couldn't believe that it was night already. After dinner we stayed inside and went to Doll Wizard on the internet. It was so close to bed time and I wanted to fill it with fun stuff.

Eventually we settled down in bed. I slept on the, more comfortable than a bed, couch like always. Whenever I slept on the couch I always wake up early and happy, plus, Alexis doesn't try so hard to wake me up. I also get a chance to eat breakfast. Anyway, I'm on the couch looking up the history of Halloween on the laptop. I get tired so I quit for the night. I place the laptop back in it's place in Scott's office. I lay on the couch for a split second, then I hear voices coming from Alexis's room. I hear her and a girl and two men. I freeze.

_He's really real._ I tell myself. I decide to check it out so I slowly get off the couch and up the stairs so I wouldn't make any noise. When I get to the door I hear Alexis telling one that I'm hear and that he should see me, that I'm disbelieving, but the man rejects. I noisily open the door a crack and then someone swings it open with such velocity. I guessed Lance(Alexis's vampire). His lips were pulled back and he was growling like a dog.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He snapped at me.

"Alexis!" I whimpered. She pushed under his arm. I realized my jaw was unhooked and snapped it closed. She stood between me and him. I peered over his shoulder and saw the vampire in my dream. I saw Tao, except his eyes were golden. He didn't look over at Lance, but he stayed where he stood.

"Is that Tao?" I asked shakily. Lance turned and looked at Tao who was now looking at Lance.

"You don't know me yet." I said shaky again. "I'm Kaylee, or Kitten, and I think Alexis told you about me." my voice descended at the end but was getting pretty normal. Lance and Alexis moved onto the bed to where me and Tao just stared at each other. I held my breath.

_Does he really like me?_ I asked myself. In a split second he was in my face. I realized again my mouth was open but only because he closed it for me.

"I almost stopped believing in you." I told him. He took my already freezing hand and kissed it lightly, not taking his eyes off me.

"I'm so sorry. You hadn't ben here in a long time so I couldn't follow your scent." He explained. I remembered that I put the bracelet I was trying to give to him in my backpack. I forgot about the starring eyes that were upon us. I slipped my hand out of his.

"I'll be right back. Please wait here." I told him. He nodded his beautiful head. I turned and lightly jogged to my backpack at the bottom of the stairs. I reached into the smallest pocket and pulled out the bracelet. I ran upstairs, and walked into the doorway of Alexis's room. Surprisingly he stayed in the exact same place. I stopped in front of him to read his face. I took his hand and placed it palm up in mine. I carefully placed the black bracelet in his hand and curled his fingers around it.

"I want you to have this. It's that same as mine." I held out my left wrist and showed him the bracelet. "Now you can have my scent and follow me home like a kitten."

"Like a you?" He asked sarcastically. He smiled at me and lifted the bracelet to his nose to smell it. "Your right Kitten." He said in a happy tone. "It does smell like you." I didn't know what to do but he did. He carefully pulled me into him and kissed my forehead.

"You do know that we have watchful eyes." I reminded him. He pressed his face in my short head.

"Do you want a lift?" He asked.

"A what?" I asked, but before I could open my eyes he cradled me in his arms like in my dream that faithful night. He put his foot on the railing.

"Remember this?" he asked. I recalled to the dream where he jumps out the window with me. I nod once and he jumps over the rail. I held my scream and snapped my eyes shut. In a few seconds we were on the ground and I hadn't noticed yet.

"You can open your eyes now." he whispered in my ear. I opened them and we were still alive. He turned around and placed me on the couch, like in the snow but warmer. He took off his jacket and placed it on me. It was a long leather one that went down to my ankles. I stared in shock as he copied the dream, but his eyes were golden and there would be no dead bodies left. I remembered at the end when he left me in the snow but this was as far in the dream he got. He took the bigger blanket and covered me and his jacket.

"Now sleep, my Kitten." He whispered in my ear. My eyes got heavy and then in a second, I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Black Coat**_

When I woke up the next morning, I was spread out on the couch. It was so silent as everyone else slept. I took the big blanket off me and there it was. Tao's long black overcoat. I froze.

_So, it wasn't a dream._ I said in my head. I was a little cold so I took the advantage of pulling it on my arms. It was so warm because I slept with it. I always took this time to eat breakfast. I was loving my life again. It's always one minute I like it and the next, or at least all the time, I hate it and want to die. This is the only time where I actually love it. I always eat a plain bowl of cereal and try not to make any noise as I eat on there granite bar.

After I went to grab the laptop and see how everything's moving. I settle into the couch. I get it on and decide to go to map quest. I just searched around for different areas. I get bored and try some vampire website's, even . I hear a whisper in my ear but since I'm not paying attention I had no idea what it said. I look up, paranormal phenomenon. I read about different experiences and how to protect yourself. I also read ways of telling if you have some sort of a phenomenon in your household. I stopped there and put it away. I went out into the backyard. It was cloudy and looked like it was going to start pouring rain. I loved how it was dark and gloomy and even the freezing breeze. I knew that he would be close by on a gloomy day and I thought right. He appeared out of nowhere right behind me. He pressed his cold hands on my strangely thin waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Why, are you out here?" He whispered in my ear.

"I wanted to see if there was really a Tao." I responded in a tired voice. "And there was one." He looked out in front of use. I glanced to see what was there, but there was nothing. I looked back at him and he was looking at me now with a big grin.

"Made you look." He said playfully. I already knew Dan's joking personality and I wanted to wait until he told me about him.

"Who taught you that one?" I asked with a grin. He looked at the clouds.

"I have a brother named Dan." He said still looking at the clouds. "He loves to joke around." He looked down at my bare feet. "And where are your shoes?" He seemed concerned that I didn't catch a cold, but it was already too late.

"Don't pay attention to my feet and tell me when Scotts getting up." He looked at me then at the door.

"He's still asleep." He told me as calm as he could. I slipped out of his hands and I trotted over to the little table and chairs that's farther out in the open. When I reached the table I stopped to see if he had followed me. He didn't move an inch from where I left him. I faced his way so I could grasp his stare and get him to come over here. He saw that I wanted him and appeared at my side. Normally my eyes lock on a certain object or area. My eyes did the same thing on a flower pott that was where Tao was. I hated when I did this at times. Tao waved his hand in front of my face but I didn't move my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, my eyes tend to lock on things and I can't get them to move." I turned my body towards him.

"Why don't we sit down if Scott isn't up yet." My eyes broke and I looked into his eyes now. He listened for a short second.

"He'll be awake in a few minutes." He told me.

"I better get inside." I turned to come face-to-face with the house, but before I could take a step, Tao lifted me off the ground and cradled me in his arms once again. He silently took me into the house and set me on the couch. He took his arms back.

"You can keep the jacket as a memory when I'm not around." He turned towards the door and was about to leave. I didn't want that to happen. I got lucky my first time of seeing my lover. I grabbed his fingers. Two fingers in each hand. I always did this when I performed my death grip. He turned his head. As long as I concentrated on my grip he couldn't escape.

"What is it?" He asked as he set down on the edge of the couch.

"What do you mean, when your not around?" I didn't want him to leave forever. He was now a cure to my pain and suffering.

"I mean when it's sunny." He said stroking my short hair. "I mean when it's too dangerous for me to be around, at least until your 17. Then we can be around each other more often." I listened and understood his words as he tried to explain. I understood his explanation to his words and released my grip slightly. He pulled his fingers away and stood up. He sighed.

"Scott's waking up." He whispered before I could say anything. After that he was gone. I was in a daze as my eyes locked on my cold fingers. The coffee machine kicked on with a beep. I jumped at the sound. The water boiled as the coffee poured into the clear glass pot. I remembered the book that I was supposed to read on paranormal phenomenon. It seamed like an easy topic because there's not that much to the subject, but it was a big book with a small print. I stood up and brought the book out of my backpack. While I got the book I changed my clothes and stuffed the jacket in. I jumped on the couch and opened the book to the page marked with the book mark and read the ridiculously long page. The book report was talked about but it wasn't assigned yet. I decided to get the non-fiction book now and not later.

After reading one long paragraph, Scott slinks into the living room with his robe on.

"Morning, Kaylee." he said in a normal voice, "What are you reading?" I turned the book over to read the title.

"The Paranormal Source book: A Comprehensive Guide to All Things Otherworldly." I didn't know it was going to be so boring. Scott continued to get his and Janet's coffee as I recited the title to him.

"Sounds interesting." He said from the kitchen.

"It's not." I responded. "It's got 254 pages has small print and is wide." He seemed to ignore me.

"So why are you reading it then?"

"It's for a book report that hasn't ben given the format yet. It has to be a non-fiction or a biography." This book report felt like an "A" for sure, but I can't be a 100 sure. Starting on the book early gives you lots of time on how to write the report.

"Good luck with that book any way." He said as he strode off into his room.

_I'm going to need it._ I said in my head. _This book is going to kill me!_

I kept on trucking as I read the thing aloud so my mind wouldn't wander off into a day dream.

I decided to stop when everyone, including Alexis, was moving. I stuck the book back into my backpack.

"Hey, Kaylee. What are you doing?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing, just putting this book away." She pulls me into the office so we could have a private talk.

"I told you they were real, and you didn't believe me." I pulled her into a corner.

"I went outside this morning and..."

"You went outside!" She whispered interruptedly.

"Yes, but you see, he came to me and talked a bit with me. I learned about Dan being his brother. But he hasn't said anything about his special abilities."

"What do you think that he can do?" She asked curiously.

"I think that he can read minds." We both did a squealing laugh that made us bend our knees as we giggled. I stood up straight.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Alexis. She pushed her finger to her chin and looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Let's hang out outside when Janet and Scott leave to go, wherever." I thought about that for a second. I figured that was a great idea and flapped my wrists so my hands flung around.

"We should have a picnic!" I squealed. "That would be perfect." Alexis hushed me.

"Huumans!" She said in a low, alien-like tone. "The humans mustn't know." Ever since I taught her that she hasn't stopped. It was funny and I occasionally joined in 'the human' part.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Knowledge**_

After the morning of fun, chat, running around, and using the internet. I eventually called my mom to pick me up later and let her know what time. I had so much fun. It was still cloudy and now it poured rain.

"Hey, now's the perfect time to have our picnic and wait for Lance and Tao."

"Yeah, It's perfect." We agreed and packed sandwiches, chips, and a couple of root beer bottles. We opened the back door and sat at the table under the over hang. After eating our chips we turned our attentions to the untouched sandwich's that begged to be eaten.

A bit our two of the sandwich's later and they appeared out of nowhere. There expressions were as bright as the sun as there hair was filled with little water jewels. I wasn't surprised that he would come, but Alexis almost ran in the house.

"Hi, Tao. Hi, Lance." I greeted them with a smile. Tao sat in the chair next to me, and Lance in the chair next to Alexis. Alexis got calmer as he talked to her.

I told my mom to come when I call. It was getting around 3:00. I didn't bother with the time as I learned interesting things about Tao, his brother Dan, and his father Tendonolyne, or Ten for short. I learned about there evil enemie Kendonolyne, or Ken, Ken was Ten's twin brother, until Ken turned into a werewolf and Ten was bitten by a vampire. It seems so sad to me that you have to protect yourself from a brother that wants to kill you. The rain had stopped. Tao and Lance took this time to get to there place before there caught running around. We didn't want them to leave just yet and told them that Janet and Scott left. They needed to get home because if they stay here and the sun comes out, then Janet and Scott come home. They would have a heck-of-a-time getting back. We let them go. Tao told me that he could follow my mom home in his car, and be able to see me at night.

We went inside so we could warm up and went on the internet to do some online chatting. Janet and Scott came home not to long after we came in. We did role playing and I learned more about Medieval Vampires and werewolves. I got to see pictures of The Cullen's family and the other characters from Twilight by: Stephanie Meyer. I eventually get tired of things.

"Hey, Alexis."

"Yeah."

"Let's go for a walk, who knows what's out there." I said creepily.

"Okay."

We walked down and around places talking about Lance and Tao. Alexis was more interested in Lance's coven. I talked about all there special abilities. I act drunk every once in a while. Alexis always laughs at me being drunk. I remembered when I told her that if you suck on a orange starburst for a short time then you eat it, your mouth tastes like wine. I pulled out the starburst.

"Remember how I said your mouth tastes like wine if you eat one of these things?" She nodded her head and took the starburst. I took another one out of my pocket and ate it as well.

Walking around with the awful taste was annoying. I felt a sudden chill go up my spine. I felt as if we were being followed. I asked Alexis but she didn't think it was anything. I jumped around and, of course, I was looking at a bush.

We got bored and decided to head home. After calling my mom, we went back to the internet. I forgot to tell Alexis that he, temporarily, gave me his coat, so I did.

"No, way! He gave you his coat!" She shrieked in surprise.

"Don't tell anyone. Beside's, he took it back. I guess it's so that a vampire doesn't mistake me for a vampire." We cut the conversation then. After a half an hour, mom came to pick me up in a bad mood. Apparently the runt made her mad and left her at home to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Kiss**_

When I got home I was right about the crying baby. I went straight to my room when she hit me. She's always the one to hit first.

That night Tao visited me.

"You weren't joking about being able to see me." I was so happy and surprised that he was with me.

"I keep my promises." He said in a lovely voice. "But your room is pitiful!" he shrieked in fear. He was looking at the huge mess. "If you want, I could clean up a whole lot of this junk, so you could move around." In a few seconds he had moved so much junk around that it looked clean enough to eat off of.

"You can vacuum tomorrow." He told me.

In the morning I did what he said and vacuumed my clutter free room.

That night I had no idea where he went off to. He never told me where he was going. I was starting to get scared of him not seeing me. I needed to see him and once I got my drivers license, I could get his address and see him more often, like he said.

In the morning, I was so exasted I almost fell asleep in all of my classes. I couldn't help but call Alexis to see if Lance was at her house. When I had asked at lunch, she said.

"He was gone all night. I was going to ask if he was at your house for some reason." I remembered how they needed blood to keep from going crazy and mad.

"Maybe they went for a hunt." I suggested. She looked at me as if I needed a brain check. "You know, like drinking blood." I said in a low but even tone. She finally got the picture. I went through the rest of the day without feeling as tired as before.

That night I dreamt that I was alone in an empty forest. The only sounds were the wind wisping through the trees and into my ear as they made me shiver. There was a repeating message in it.

"Wake up. Wake up." It whispered all around me. I had no idea why it was saying that. Something invisible picked me up and cradled me. The wind seamed to make a force as the message repeated over and over. I curled up as I bobbed up and down, hovering over the surface of the earth. I was about to fall asleep when a bright ray of light gleamed in my eyes and the force holding me zoomed into the light.

I woke up with my bedroom light off, I had left it on when I accidentally fell asleep. I was freezing to death, yet I was curled up in my blankets. I was lying on something hard. It pushed me up and then down in a breathing motion, like the dream. I froze, scared to death of who it might be.

"Did I wake you?" Said a soft voice. I realized it was just Tao and I relaxed. He herd my outcast of breath. "Did I scare you?" he asked trying to comfort me by smoothing my short hair.

"Yes, you scared me and yes, you woke me." I responded to his questions. "But I am glad your back, you have to warn me when you leave." I traced his sweet smelling neck to his check with my lips in an attempt to kiss, but before I could just give him a little pucker, he turns his head so our lips meet. My eyes widened.

_Our first kiss together._ I thought. _This can't be real I must be dreaming._ But I wasn't. He kept our lips together for a long time it felt. I felt myself give in as my eyes slowly closed and my hand wrapped behind his head. At first when I woke up I was on my side and now I'm belly down on his. My fingers tangled in his golden hair. I forgot to see if his eyes were golden or not. I untangled my fingers and tried to push off of him. He was enjoying his first lip-to-lip kiss and wanted it to last as long as he could. He pulled me in so my struggling was hard. I noticed that he was topless and his tight abs only made it harder. He parted his lips, along with mine. He breathed in my mouth which was so relaxing I couldn't help it. I almost fainted when he sighed and let me go. I raised my panting face inches away from his to see his expression, and his eyes.

"You'll get used to it." He chuckled as I lay back on his cold, hard chest. I still couldn't believe that it was our first kiss. Alexis was always bragging on about how she "made out" with Lance all the time, it was making me jealous, but not persistent. I finally got to see how his lips felt upon mine. I lay there calm and quiet and the same went for Tao. I didn't want him to leave, to make up for last night. I wanted tonight to last forever. I finally realized that it was a Friday night. I was so happy that I put my chin on his chest and was going to say something when he cut me off.

"You want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

I was puzzled to what he was talking about. "You mean...like...a...date." I said slowly, so slowly that I thought that it would take forever to finish. He thought about it for awhile.

"You can call it that." He said in a sarcastic voice. I frowned and he chuckled. He lifted his head so that our lips meet once again as he tried to clear my head from all distractions. I was really sleepy and that last surprise, out of the blue, kiss didn't help. I was out after a few seconds of that moment. In my head I was thinking, _He probably thinks that he killed me._ But some other part of my mind didn't think so.

When I woke up I was lying in the same position as last time. Again I was lying on something cold and hard. I already knew it was Tao. I moved my hand, tracing his abs that were closer to me. He put his hand on my head and sighed in relief.

"I thought I killed you." He said in a low and sad tone. I inched my hand up to his bare chest and set my head on my hand. I wanted to know what time it was so I could send him off. Before I could think of doing that my alarm clock went off for some reason. I took it in my hand and pressed the snooze button. The background light lit up and the clock displayed 6:00. I always forgot to turn off that alarm so it would wake me up on the weekends. I set it down after turning it off. I rested my chin on his chest once again and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep like that but it was hard to breath. I opened my eyes to see what he looked like at this point. His eyes were shut and his mouth was closed. My face was only a few centimeters from his.

_Maybe I can scare him without him knowing and without him going crazy._ I thought as I decided, to do, or not to do. I decided to do. He looked so helpless. I wanted to do the same thing that he did to me. He was still wearing his jeans and they were scratching my legs. I held the pain in until I did this. I moved quickly to his lips and smashed our lips together. I could have sworn there was an explosion between them. He was thinking of something else. When our lips smashed he shuddered.

_I scared him, yes!_ I yelled in my head. He chuckled and pulled me off of him. I took a good look at him. He had a big grin going from one corner of his mouth to the other.

"You scared me! I never thought that it was possible to scare a vampire!" He said out loud. I couldn't help but grin.

"That was payback." I said as I rolled to lay on my back. It was a lot more comfortable than on my belly. I didn't say anything about his jeans scratching me. I lay there with a big grin.

"Tell Dan and Ten that I scared you." I told him.

"Dan will get a kick out of that." He joked. I lay there wondering when he was going to leave until I summoned the guts to ask him.

"When are you leaving?"

"Later."

"How much later?"

"After today. There's supposed to be a storm all day. Plus, I want to make up for the days I wasn't hear." My trivia ended knowing that he was going to stay. I moved towards the edge of the bed, and the edge of Tao, but before I could get close enough to fall off he sat up and cradled me. He sat cross legged.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked as if he were my personal warden.

"I'm cold." I said through chattering teeth. He stood up and placed me back on the bed. I grabbed his arm. "You don't have to leave and I want you. I mean just lay next to me." He nodded once and jumped over me. He crawled under the blankets and placed his arm around my waist. He nestled his face in my hair and got cozy. A few seconds later and I fell asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Kidnap**_

Years pass as we do the occasional every night. I started highschool when I turned 17, he started high school as well. I've been aloud to see him.

When I woke up one morning, the dark and gloomy clouds shown through my open window. I rolled over to find Tao, but he wasn't there. All I could make out was something black. My vision was always off after I slept. I touched the black object and it felt of leather. I sat up rubbing my eyes to see this thing more clearly. I picked it up and it was the black leather coat. Pinned to it was a message:

_Dear Kitten,_

_Your parents went to something important. I'm waiting for you outside. I got bored a little bit. Put_ _this jacket on. It's cold out here._

_Love,_

_Tao._

I slid the message onto my computer desk. I finally got to see what kind of calligraphy he used. I stood up and put the jacket on. This one was different. The last one was a thin, tight fit. This one had a collar that protected my mouth when zipped fully or when I looked down. The sleeves were a little long for me. I could grab the cuffs and curl my hand upward. I liked it when I could do that. It was a little longer and it was split in the back. The zipper only covered the top half of the jacket. It wanted to flow when I walked. I left my room and right in the middle of the hallway was a black shirt, black mini skirt and black combat boots with knee high black socks. I looked behind me to see if there was something I missed. I looked back at the outfit. I picked everything up and went to my room to put it all on. The shirt was thin on me, The skirt looked really sexy with the shirt, The knee high socks went great with the boots and skirt, plus, everything matched. I placed the final touch in my outfit, the jacket. There was another note in the boot that told me to put on my gothic makeup along with the stuff he sent to me.

I finished with my makeup and I headed outsides. I was going through grandma's room to her doors when I saw another note taped to the glass.

_Easter came early and the Easter bunny wants you to find his present. Only then will I come out._

_P.S. Crosses don't hurt, neither do stakes, so don't be afraid to forget about taking off your jewelry._

I stepped outside and I almost turned into an icicle right there. I needed to find that thing that he wanted me to find. Purely he put it into plain view for me, and an easy to get to place.

I looked all around the property but could not find it. The only place I didn't look was in the trees. I started climbing the trees that I couldn't see up in there branches.

I only had one more tree to climb. The old pine tree. Back in the day, Lara and I climbed it all the time. A lot of us used it as a place to hide in when we played hide-and-seek. Grandpa cut off the bottom branches. It was hard but I finally got to the first branch and looked up as I made my way onto the second branch. I looked up again. I saw something of a silver color. I climbed faster and faster until I made to the top. It wasn't the total top, but it was close. I took the silver thing off the branch and into my hand. It was a bracelet that had a cross, in the cross was a diamond. I hit it against the tree and nothing happened. I knew that diamonds are the hardest mineral around. I didn't want to break it. I found that it was too big for my wrist. I sat on the branch and put it around my boot where my ankle would be. It could be adjusted, but not to the size of my wrist. I left it around the boot. It fit loosely there. I slowly made my way down the tree. I walked a few steps away from the tree.

"Hey, Tao. Thanks for the anklet. I love it like I love you." I paused. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure that you would love that anklet as much as a filthy blood sucker!" A snarling voice yelled behind me. I jumped around and saw a black haired man. His left eye was white and his right eye was black. Tao warned me about this description. He said to run if I saw it. I remembered the warning and turned to run. Before I could take a step, he had me by the collar of the jacket. He pulled me into him. My front was to him. His arms were wrapped around my body. He squeezed me to him. I couldn't breath. My teeth bared and I was forced to look up as the pain surged through me. My eyes squeezed tight. I groaned and shrieked like I never thought I could. If he was trying to knock me out then why didn't he just smash me against the tree. He squeezed me harder and harder, but I just struggled harder. I heard Tao in the background snarling. I wanted to yell his name but the man released me a bit, grabbing my wrists, he smashed me against the tree. I was out in an instant.

When I woke it was pitch black. Something was hurting my ankles. I tried to move my hands but they were tightly chained to the wall. I tried to move my legs but they were chained up too.

"WHERE AM I!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Your at my torture chamber." Said a voice in the shadows. He turned on the supper bright lights. It took me a while until my eyes adjust to the intensity. He was standing at the other side of the room. He had a huge grin on his face. "Where are my manors. I'm sure Tao told you about my looks but not name. My name is Kendonolyne, Ken for short."

"He has told me your description and your name. But he never put them together." I said with such furry. "Where's Tao!?"

"He ran away once he saw the blood." He said.

_Blood!_ I thought. _Am I bleeding._ I felt something running in my hair, something warm. Ken pressed a button and the chains were released some so I could move. I touched my head where I felt the warm thing. I examined my fingers and they were blood red.

_Did he make me bleed when he hit me against the tree?_ I thought. His grin disappeared and he left in a split second. I had no idea what blood taste like, the only time I ever tasted blood was when I cut my lip or lost a tooth. I thought that it didn't taste good was because of my saliva. I felt silly doing this, but I did. I took my fingers and put it up to my nose. It smelt like iron. I pulled it back to look at it. I looked around the room to see if there was a way that someone was watching me. Nobody was around. I put my fingers in my mouth.

I pulled my fingers out of my mouth and spat out the blood. It tasted the same. I was wondering why and how vampires could like that. I remembered watching the "Most Extreme" and remembered what they said about vampire bats. They have to drink there body weight in blood. If I drank blood then I would have to bite at least a dozen people and drink there blood. I started to think that back in the renaissance time, they thought that drinking blood was good for you, even when they were sick. Some people probably thought of eternal youth.

_Maybe_ _it tastes different to them, sweeter maybe._ I thought. I wiped the rest of the blood on the jacket I was wearing.

The door slowly cracked open. Two young girls with there hair pulled up in buns walked in. One of them had blonde hair and the other had a darker blonde tint. They stood next to the door like Ken was. They looked as tan as Ken did.

_Werewolves._ I snarled in my head. They stayed standing at the other side of the room. I got tired of them watching me like I was a huge turkey dinner for two. Tao told me of there monstrous appetites. I shouldn't get between a werewolf and it's meal.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. They were lost in concentration.

"Master Ken told us to watch you." said the dark blonde haired girl.

"We are loyal to Master Ken." Said the blonde girl. "And if you even try to pick those locks, we can kill you if suitable." I gulped at that last saying.

_I didn't want to die, I wonder what Tao would do with himself if I died._ I cried in my head.

"But, since Master Ken wants you to like him, for some reason, he wanted us to give you a mattress, pillow, and blanket to sleep on." Said the blonde. She opened the iron door even more to reveal a mattress, pillow, and blanket. They brought the stuff in. They had to put the mattress under me while I was still chained up. They put the pillow at the head of the bed and lay the blanket over me. As they left they turned out the lights. It was so dark. the blanket was too thin, it felt like I didn't have one. I was cold and lonely. Turning to a more comfortable position was hard with the chains. This all reminded me of the dream. It was like, Tao, and Ken's actions corresponded to the dream I had long ago. Was he going to leave me after he saved me. He was probably frantically trying to find a lead to my scent. If he didn't leave me when he busted me out then he would some day. He would probably leave me cold, and alone in the snow somewhere. I didn't want to think this, not at this time.

I was so cold it left me drifting to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Chinese Torture**_

When I woke it was still so dark. The darkness frightened me because someone might be watching me, standing right next to me. I ast up and stood up to stretch my legs.

"Wait a minute!" I said with a shriek. "I was shackled last night, what happened." Someone came up behind me and pushed me on the bed. The lights flickered on again.

"I do not know how you got unshackled, but you were a second ago." I heard Ken growl near the light switch. I looked at the tan, black haired man now standing next to me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked curiously. He stared at me.

"Have you ever hear of Chinese water torture?" he asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"Good." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the iron door.

He dragged me through a series of halls until we reached a door painted a bright white. He threw me inside to the blonde and dark blonde girls. They wasted no time. They threw me on a table. They restrained my wrists above my head, and shackled my ankles tightly. They put a head restraint on my face. About a few feet above my forehead was a tank full of water, that had a dropper at the end. I heard that if Chinese torture lasted too long then I could die. The lights went out. I heard a click and then a drop of water hit my forehead. I flinched. It didn't hurt but it caught me by surprise. The drops of water comes at different periods of time. My history teacher told us about it. Another drop hit me.

"Scream if you want!" Said an excited voice. I could tell that it was Ken's. I knew that he wanted to do this for a long time now. I saw this happen to Karie on Mythbusters. I needed to stay calm or else I would break down screaming, just what Ken wants. Another drop hit me and then another. How long were they planing on doing this. I was getting scared now. I had butterflies in my stomach. How long would this last. Another drop hit me and then two more. I felt really horrible right now. I wanted to break down screaming. Maybe he wanted to test my psychological strength. I wanted to prove that I could take it. What was better. My pinky started shaking. I tried to hold it. A few more drops hit me. I felt like I was going to throw up. Another drop hit me.

"AAAAHHHH! Let me go! PLEASE!" I screamed. I couldn't take it. I thought maybe the click that I heard at the beginning was the machine turning on, so I would hear a click when they turned it off. Three drops hit me.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! Let me go!" I demanded. I started crying. "AAAAAHHHHH!" I didn't want to die. Not ever. I never heard the click. "PLEASE! TURN IT OFF!" I screamed again.

"Don't worry you have an hour of this left. It will go by fast. Heck, it's already been a half an hour." Said Ken over a microphone. I couldn't take it. I didn't want this anymore. I wanted to leave. I would do anything.

"TAOOOOO!" I screamed. "HELPPPPPP!" I was starting to think that my screaming was useless.

"You have to shut her up our else Tao will come. You know of there great hearing." Said one of the girls.

"Fine!" Said Ken angrily. I heard the click that would save my life. The lights came back on. The two girls unshackled me. My shoulders hurt from all the flinching. They didn't let them rest. Them pushed me on the floor. Ken dragged me up.

He dragged me all the way to the iron door. He flung me inside. The lights were out. I lay there on the cold floor. My shoulders hurt like heck. The door opened and the two girls came in. They picked me up and shackled me again. The chains still had the slack in them. I lay down.

_Well, at least_ _my shoulders are below my head. _I thought. I was glad that it was all over. Maybe it wasn't. I lay there. I remembered when one of the girls told Ken to stop it so Tao wouldn't come. I didn't know if I should scream or not. It wasn't fun here. All of a sudden the chains withdrew. They yanked my shoulders up.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. "TAOOOOOO! HELPPPPP!" I couldn't take the pain. I cried. I wanted to get out of here so bad. My arms felt like they would fall off. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I wanted out. I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_ _**Rescue**_

When I woke. It was to the sound of alarms and people yelling outside my door. The yelling lasted for a minute and then it all stopped with a cry in pain. Fear overwhelmed me. What was it. The door cracked and then slammed shut. What was it. I couldn't see anything. _Clank_,_ clank_. The shackles on my ankles fell off and hit the iron bed. I had a felling that those two werewolves girls took the stuff. I felt something cold on my wrists. _Clank_, _clank_. The shackles on my wrists fell off as well.

"Tao?" I asked in a low voice. He hushed me, cradled me. I knew it was him. I wanted to hug him but my shoulders fell out of there sockets. There was a window that had a little iron door on it. Just like the bigger door. He kicked the iron door out. He was just about to jump when something big and hairy tore the big hallway door out. It was growling so viciously. Tao turned around. It swiped it's big paw at us. I fell out of Tao's arms and through the open window. I hurtled towards the ground. I was looking up at where the window was. Tao jumped out of the window. He sped through the air and grabbed me. He hit the ground with me in his arms. I looked up at the window. The gigantic monster, Ken, leaped out. Everything was in slow motion. Before Ken landed on us, Tao sped away into the trees. I was worried. Did Ken make me bleed again? I couldn't take this pain anymore. The high intensity of Tao's speed was hurting my shoulders. We stopped in front of an unfamiliar house. My eyes were closed. I felt like passing out.

"Kitten! Are you alright!" He screamed out. I don't know what I said but it made Tao worry. He zoomed in. I couldn't see anything but I could hear everything.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" Said a girls voice. I did not now any other girls besides Alexis that would be involved in this kind of stuff. He set me on something soft. A couch maybe. Something cold touched my forehead. I moaned.

"Will she be alright Carlisle?" Asked Tao.

_Carlisle?_ I asked myself. _Like the, Cullens, Carlisle._ I was confused. Did Ken drag me into Forks, Washington. I had a feeling he did. Maybe Tao stayed with the Cullens while he searched for me. They probably helped him. I felt sleepy again. Once again, I fell asleep but in a happier place.

When I woke up I couldn't make out much. It was bright though. I couldn't see anything, just a big blur like the game I used to play with Lara, "Halo 2". When you start a new section it's all burry and then you can move. I love games that have violence and weapons. I remembered that I had a ski meet tomorrow and that Tao would watch me. I turned my body, to the left, out of the light and nestled my nose inside the couch. I always seemed to corner myself whenever I slept. I took a big breath of air through my nose. The couch smelt like Tao. I felt something cold on my head. It touched the spot where I hit the tree. I didn't like it. I took my hand out from under the blanket and swat at the person touching me.

"Are you awake?" Tao asked. He was glad that I was okay.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I'm away." I responded with a sigh. He sighed as well.

"I thought..never mind."

I took my nose out of the couch.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked as I met him face to face.

"Were in Forks, Washington." He said. "Ken dragged you all the way here, literally."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Did he drag me and now I have road rash." he didn't say anything. I was beginning to notice that my voice was hard and scratchy. He touched my forehead.

"What happened while you were his...prisoner." He asked. I looked around the room and saw other vampires, just like from Twilight. _I bet there the characters from the book._ I said in my head. I remembered all the torture.

"I'll tell you later. How were you able to find me?" I asked.

"The screams." He responded with no hesitation. I lay down for a while. "You were banged up pretty badly." I thought about when he freed me. I remembered when he appeared at the front door of the Cullens house and yelled if I was okay. I said something but I can't figure out what.

"What did I say before you walked into the house." He seemed puzzled. "You know, before you walked into the house you yelled if I was alright, did I say something." He got it now.

"Yeah, you said something about your shoulders in pain. I told Carlisle and he said that they were out of there sockets. He got you fixed up while you were asleep." He said. "So what happened while you were there?" He asked again. I had a feeling that everyone wanted to know. That's why they were all staring at me. I sigh, closing my eyes. I didn't know if I was going to cry again. I thought of where to begin my story.

"You know when he hit me against the tree to knock me out. You know the restraints on my ankles and wrists." I kept my eyes closed not wanting to look at the worried expressions.

"Yes, but what scared you so much that made you scream?" He asked trying to get a reason to kill Ken. I felt tears in my eyes. My voice was shaky.

"You remember that Chinese Water Torture that Mr. Hegeman told us." Tears ran down my face and talking didn't help. When ever I start to cry, then talk, I can't talk straight and crying makes me want to talk. I could tell that he remembered the Chinese Water Torture and how it worked. I felt as if I didn't need to say anything else. I tucked my face in my hands and the blanket. Tao touched my forehead again and stroke my hair back.

"Chinese Water Torture? Tao do you mind explaining what it is, please." said one of the voices in the background. I wiped my tears away when I figured it was safe for me to expose myself. Tao was sitting right next to me. The others were sitting in either chairs or on the floor. Tao looked at me. I nodded my head. He turned to look back at the others.

"Chinese Water Torture is were they strap down your legs and were arms are above your head. They make it so you can't move your body. Then they drop water on your forehead at different points of time. You flinch so much that it results in a psychological and nervous breakdown. If your not careful then it can kill you." He described. When he finished they all looked at me. I finally noticed Bella in the group. She wasn't a vampire at this point. I didn't want them looking at me. It felt so awkward. I closed my eyes and covered my head with the blanket. I fell asleep instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Rat Poison**_

When I woke, it was dark. For a second I thought I was still in Ken's dungeon, but I was warm. I couldn't hear anything. I felt hungry though. I stood up to look for a light switch and see were I was in the house. I fumbled against the wall and then I found one. I flicked the lights on. It wasn't as bright as before. I looked around. I was in a room that didn't have much furnishings but the couch that I was lying on. There was a black shag carpet in the middle of the room. I noticed that I still had my clothes on. The only thing that was missing was the jacket. I figured that they took it so they could clean it. I saw a window straight in front of me. Taped to it was a note.

_Kitten,_

_Come down stairs if your hungry. You had a big day._

_Your Love,_

_Tao_

I pulled the curtains aside.It was cloudy which didn't bother me. There was a dirt road below. I saw a black Jeep and a dark green Volvo. I suspected the Volvo to be Taos. I obeyed the note and slowly inched my way downstairs.

I came to the top of last set of stairs. I was on the third floor. I looked over the railing to see if there was anyone around. I did not see anyone. I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I slowly inched my way down the steps and packed myself right next to the arch leading to the kitchen. I peaked inside. I saw Bella, Edward, Tao and Carlisle all in there. Edward and Bella were making breakfast for her and what I guessed, me. Tao, and Carlisle were seated at the kitchen table talking about something I couldn't put my finger on. I moved my head back against the wall. Bella came jumping out of the kitchen, which surprised both of us.

"Hey Tao! Kitten's up!" Bella yelled. Tao came jumping out of the kitchen also. I scare easily sometimes and jumping out unexpectedly was not helping. He gave me a great big hug. I glared at Bella as she hurried up the stairs.

"Are you alright, do you hurt." Tao asked. I felt fine but I couldn't talk at the moment. "I didn't hear you coming down the stairs, your like a ninja." I liked that.

"You can just call me, Ninja Kitty." I said teasingly. He laughed awhile. He showed me into the kitchen and pulled me out a chair. Carlisle sat on the other side Tao who sat next to me. I crossed my arms on the table and placed my chin on them. I had no idea why I was even here for. I didn't want to be lazy so I came down here. I remembered the anklet Tao gave me, or what I thought was Tao. I reached my hand down to see if it was still there. It was, even after all that I've ben through. I unhooked it off my ankle, and held it in my hand.

"Are you alright." I heard Edwards voice next to me. He was just standing.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean do you feel dizzy or are your shoulders sore."

I looked over at Tao who was chatting with Carlisle.

"Nope." I said popping my lips on the "p". He went back to observing Bella. I was curious to what she was cooking. I inhaled a big whiff. Remember my highly developed sense of taste and smell I mentioned a month ago. Well, I'm using it. I noticed a smell of a poison maybe, then I noticed she was about to poor rat poison in her soup. I ran and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing!" She yelled at me.

"Saving your life." I grabbed the seasoning from her. Inside was a deep black powder when it was supposed to be a tan ginger. I lay a paper towel on the counter and poured out a little bit of the powder.

"See, rat poison." I wadded up the paper towel and threw it in the trash, along with the can.

"How did you know?" Tao asked. I smiled a shy smile.

"I never told you but I have a highly developed sense of taste and smell." Everyone stared at me. I couldn't take the stares. "Hello!" I yelled at them. They still stared but still couldn't believe it.

"So, can you cook?" bella asked curiously.

"Really well. In fact my mom took me to Italy and I got to sample and rate the latest cuisines of different restaurants, like a critic."

"So, what would be great for my soup, I can't get the flavor right." I went over to her soup that was boiling hot.

"First of all, the temperatures too high." I said as I turned the heat down. I put my nose in the steam and inhaled deeply. "You need, rosemary, a couple chest nuts, and creme." I said as I added all the ingredients. I stepped aside as Bella stuck her spoon in and sampled it.

"Yeah, that's what I was missing. Thanks." she said

"Your welcome." I turned around to meet the big eyed stare of Tao. I was afraid that his eyes were going to pop out of there sockets. "Impressed?" I asked.

"Very." he said smiling. "I had no idea, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think that I needed to." I responded with a grin. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, okay."

"Okay. Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't like people drooling over me because I have a special talent." I said. He backed off a bit. I went back to my seat at the table. Except this time, Edward and Carlisle chatted while Tao played with my hair. I was still in the same position as before I jumped out of my seat. I was looking at Tao as he looked at me. Bella sat a bowl of the soup in front of me.

"The soup was for you, eat up." She said as she sat in the chair next Edward and ate a bowl of the soup. It was a tan color because of the creme I put in. I already knew that it would be delicious. I hadn't tasted it yet, but the smell tells everything.

"You want to go somewhere after breakfast." Tao asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

I let the soup cool for a bit them gobbled it up like a turkey and it's food.

After the meal, I washed my dish.

"Hey, what happened to my jacket?" I asked Carlisle.

"We washed it. It should be in your room." He said. I rushed up the stairs with Tao right behind me. I went into the room and I grabbed my jacket off the couch. The blanket and pillows were taken away since I wasn't going to be there anymore. I slipped it on and Tao and I rushed down the stairs and out the door. Tao led me into the black Volvo. I sat in the passenger side of course.

Tao drove through the passageway to the street.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked kindly.

"I don't know, I'm just bored."

"Clothing it is." He yelped. "Of course we can't go to La Push." He said trying to get me to saw 'Why?'.

"I know, the treaty." I said staring out the side window.

"How do you know?" He asked as he turned his head to me.

"Eavesdropping." I lied, and he stared out the windshield. We drove past a restaurant that had a help wanted sign in the window. There were more and more buildings as we got closer and closer to town. I wasn't very good at picking my own clothes sometimes. I liked stores that had everything all organized and you could actually find a shirt in your size. Basically a mall. I hated small stores that got there things from people who already wore it. You find something you really like but it's not in your size. I saw an ice cream store. I liked ice cream on a dark and cold day, sometimes when I'm miserable. It gives you something to think about then your worries, plus it's fun to lick.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Books**_

Tao pulled into a parking lot and staring straight at us was a book store.

"Tao, this is a book store." I reminded him. He looked at the sign that hung loosely above the door. It looked as if it were going to fall off.

"I thought you would like a book that I saved for you. The owner said it was great for people who scare and are very dark." He said looking at me with a smile.

"So, when you herd that description, you thought of me?" I asked as if I was just insulted.

He looked me over, "Your wearing all black." He reminded me. I looked down at my dark clothes. I sighed. He smiled quickly and got out. A split second later he opened my door for me. I stepped out and entered the dark store. The place looked deserted. I was about to high tail it out of there when a hushed musky voice came from behind the counter. "Can I help you?" The slightly old man asked politely. I turned to face my attention to the man. His hair was just turning a gray, and wrinkles were forming on his face as he smiled at me. "You look very dark and dangerous." He commented me on my appearance.

"Yes! She's a very good ninja too, very dangerous." Tao yelled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to the counter. The man pulled out a very ancient looking book and set it on the counter in front of me. I felt like I just got involved in the wrong group and was doing drugs.

"Only the darkest of people can read this book." the man said, "If your heart is not totally black and you read this there will be horrifying consequences." He warned. He took my right palm and examined it inside his clammy palms. "This young man has soften you up a bit and you try to be nice when you can but your true heart has a thirst for blood. Have you ever tasted blood?" He asked.

"Yes." I responded. He continued to examine my palm. I was getting to the point were I could relax inside Tao's arm. The man set my palm down against the counter and disappeared behind a door.

When he came out he had two more books with him. He set them next to the first one he set down. "This will strengthen your ties with the dark and dead." he said as he pointed to a book that was a black hardback with no title. "You must read this book before you decide to read these other two. You have a secret inscribed in your pulse, my dear. These books will allow you to find what that secret is." He neatly put the books in a black leather school bag. He rang up the total which he silently told Tao so he could pay. We left the store and when we were a few steps away from the door the loose sign hurdled to the ground and almost crushed us. I barely noticed. I turned around way late. It didn't scare me at all. I stayed perfectly calm. Tao looked at me with a stare again.

"What?" I asked him. He shut his mouth and controlled his stare. He set me in the passenger seat. As we backed up, I saw the old man at the window smiling. He seamed happy that I stayed completely calm.


	12. Chapter 12

_**This will be the last chapter, sorry it's so long.**_

_**Chapter 12: I am...**_

Though time has passed and nothing changed, I had not touched one of the books that I was given. I was afraid of the secret that flowed in my veins. But I had not forgotten of the books. Tao would try and encourage me to start reading them. I had no idea why, and he didn't know either. I have stayed human too. I hate being human and I shove the idea from my mind at night so I can sleep peacefully in his arms. I have given thought to the books. As the book bag sits and collects dust I wonder about the secret that I really am. Then two months pass, and we move back to California. Having my grandmother meet Tao and allowing me to go to his house.

"I'm thinking of starting the books." I told Tao as we lay in his bed one night. I closed my eyes as he squeezed me tighter to his chest.

"You don't have to, there's nothing saying that you need to."

"Well, I'm not going to find out what the books are about unless I read them."

He squeezed me closer to his chest. "Alright. Now go to sleep."

I didn't go to sleep, I stayed awake for another couple of hours feeling Tao's cool breath on the back of my neck. I listened to the activity in the house as Dan and Ten moved through it.

The next morning I awoke to Tao's whispering breath. He was still holding me, but he was saying something. I couldn't tell what it was that he was saying. I looked around with my eyes, but didn't see anyone. I turned over to look at him, his eyes were closed and his breath was even but his lips were moving.

"Tao?" I whispered. His lips stopped moving, but he still breathed. "Tao?" I said a little louder. I took his arm and shook it around in the air. "Tao?" he still didn't move. "Ten!" I yelled. In a few seconds he was in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Ten asked. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Something's wrong with him, he won't move, and I can't wake him up."

Ten sat on the edge of the bed with me and he looked at him.

"It looks like he's sleeping."

"Can vampires sleep?"

"No." He took Tao's arm and shook. He grabbed Tao's shoulder and shook him, rolling him onto his back. Tao still didn't move. I sat next to his legs. In my mind I was begging, _Wake up, wake up_, _please!_ Nothing did anything. Soon Dan was in, then we called the Cullen family.

"I don't know what to make of it." Carlisle said after examining Tao for awhile. I sat in the living room with Bella, a vampire. I tried to think of what he was saying this morning. Edward was with Carlisle, trying to see what kind of activity was running through Tao's mind. I thought more of his moving lips. It looked like, 'Bah Boh', but I knew that wasn't it. I thought a little harder, and noticed how his tongue moved, 'Blah Booh' I felt like I was getting closer. I tried to add what I heard of his voice, then I saw, 'Black Book', I knew I had it. I asked for someone to get the messenger bag.

In the kitchen, alone, I opened the first book, the black hardcover with no title. On the cover page were the blood red words:

**Obey death...**

It talked about the living and what life meant. It continued into life after death with the advantages and disadvantages of death. At the end of the book was a self analysis. It gave questions and I was supposed to write my answers on a different piece of paper. I got a piece of paper and pen. Some of the questions were essays. At the end I looked through what the answers were, and everything, even the essays matched up with my answers. I was amazed by that fact. I looked at the clock and saw that I spent all day reading without knowing it. My stomach growled for the first time. I got a snack from the fridge and decided to move my seat to the floor in a corner. Once settled and I had eaten, I opened the second book. It was a paperback with a red cover. The cover page said:

**beware the darkness...**

As I read through it told me all that I need to know about the darkness and it's tie to the living world, it's affect on the human race and its advantages and disadvantages of holding its power. I certainly learned a lot from that book. It taught me about a few spells that I could try in any magnitude of darkness. My eyes peeled away from the book to look out the window. The moon wasn't out tonight. I turned back to the book and continued to read. About half way through someone touches my shoulder. I flinch and see that it was Bella.

"It's midnight." She whispered. I look at the clock, she was right. I pull the fabric bookmarker over the book to mark my page and closed it. I took a dead breath and rubbed my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered back. Before she could finish standing up I pull her sleeve. "Is he alright?" I ask with hysteria in my voice.

"We still haven't figured out what's wrong." She tells me. I look at the floor, then her face.

"Can I see him?" She looks at the door, I see that Carlisle was there. He nods his head. I stand up and walk to the room.

He was still lying on the bed, eyes closed, breathing evenly. I sat on the edge of the bed next to him. I put my hand to his cheek and a tear rolls down my face. Bella the others leave the room and give me some space.

"I did this to you." I whispered to him. "I know you were saying about the black book. I can't read it until I'm finished with the second book. I'm sorry that I can't just skip, but I know that you would want me to read through it." Another tear ran down face. As it did the words from the first book popped into my head. My pain of him being that way almost vanished. It felt cruel, but then, I was supposed to feel this way. I moved my hand from his cheek to his chest.

_What's going on? _I asked in my head. I looked over my shoulder and in the dark corner was a man. He seemed dressed for a funeral. _Is that a ghost?_ I asked myself. I stood up and walked towards the man. I reached my hand out. I touched his head, but my hand slipped through it. I squealed. I heard Carlisle come in.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I payed no attention to him. I went to touch the dead man again, but I just rested my hand on the top of his head.

"Are you alright?" I asked the ghost.

"Where am I." The ghost whispered.

"Your in the Cullen house." I whispered. We started having a whispering conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." His head moved up enough to look at Tao. "He sent me here. To give you a message."

"What?"

"He said, 'Don't worry love. You didn't know that you were this powerful. Read the books, you'll be fine. I love you.'"

"Is that it?"

"Yes." I remembered a small spell to guide lost or conjured souls back to the place that they belong. I whispered the small spell in the ghost's ear. Though it was an odd language I spoke it with such precision that it shocked me. "Thank you." The ghost said, tearfully as it drifted through the wall.

"Kaylee?" Carlisle asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright." My eyes had locked on the place where the man had been.

"I'm fine. I need to read." I said with a smile. As I drifted out the door, I glanced at Tao before leaving, and I swear he was smiling at me.

Back in my corner I opened the book again. Bella and Alice walked in again. I mark the book and set it next to me.

"Kaylee, are you alright? You seem...odd." Bella asks.

"I'm...fine." I say to them.

"Are you sure?" Alice asks.

"No...I know I'm acting differently now, but I think that this will help Tao. You know...I think that I did this to him." I was looking at my shoes now.

"It was not your fault." They say simultaneously.

"No! I did do that to him." Alice quickly sat next to me and held me in her arms.

"Noone did that. We don't know what did it, don't be blaming yourself." She tells me.

"No...he told me that I did it, by accident." Bella sits on my other side.

"When did he tell you this?" She asks, rubbing my back.

"He didn't tell me in person. He sent someone to tell me." I tell them. "You guys wouldn't understand." I say, pushing them off me. "It's a little complicated and I need to sit here and finish reading this book before I can go to sleep." I trace my finger on the cover.

"Okay. If you need anything, we're all in the living room." Bella said before patting my head. I open the book again and what I read almost shocks me. It tells me about how I can teleport through the darkness. It shows me the steps and then before it goes into the next chapter it says in bold letters:

**You must teleport at least once before going onto the next chapter!**

I find the darkest corner in the house, but then I figure to just go outside. I sneak out the kitchen door. I get about 10 feet from the house then I hide behind a tree so the light couldn't get me. I close my eyes and follow the steps in the book. Think of something my destination, then hold it for 10 seconds. I feel myself slipping into the darkness. I remember the words on the cover page. I control myself so that I'm not taken over by the force. I see a string, and remember that I am supposed to follow it. I float through one and I see everyone in the kitchen. There trying to find me. I smile and continue towards a dark corner in the house. I close my eyes before I can form in the living room. I feel that I'm solid and open my eyes.

_So this is how death moves. _I tell myself. I go into the kitchen, smiling.

"Where is she?" Dan asks.

"Hi!" I yell at him, bright faced and smiling.

"Where did you go? And without us knowing?"

"Oh. Snuck out the door, hid behind a tree.....ended up in the living room. And yes, it's top secret."

"Umm, how'd you end up in the living room if you were outside?"

"I can't tell you, at least, not now." I saw that everyone was staring at me. "I need to be alone again." I tell them, trying to shoo them out of the kitchen.

"No, Kaylee. You're changing. It's scary. We need to know what your doing and why your doing it."

"I can tell you that I'm doing it for Tao, and that it's a good sign that I'm scary." I can see that everyone is worried. "I will tell you in a few days time."

"At least get some sleep." Dan says. I nod.

"I need to clean this stuff up first." I go to my corner and put the books in the bag. I pick up the bag and turn to Carlisle. "Can I sleep with Tao?"

"Umm, it's okay, but I think that you shouldn't. I'm sorry, I think it might do some psychological damage to have you so close to you. You're already freaking-out." I nod at him.

"I'll sleep on the couch." I say. I walk to the couch and set the bag on the floor. I slide onto the couch and Bella flips a blanket over me.

"Good night." she whispers.

"Good night." I close my eyes as the lights go out.

The next morning, I wake without the memory of a dream, only Tao and the books and what my job is for today. I make sure that I'm awake by sitting up and stretching. I didn't change and I was on fire. I quickly peel off my jacket and lay it on the couch. I yawn and slide into the kitchen. Bella beat me. She was making a small breakfast.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" She asks in a cheery mood. I blink a couple of times.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess, I mean, I'm awake." I sit at the table and look at the food already placed down. "This for me?"

"Yep. I wanted to make you something, you barely ate yesterday."

"Yeah, I know." I pick up the cup of coffee and take a drink. "Is Tao okay?"

"Oh...he's still..sleeping."

"Okay." I pick up a piece of bacon and nibble on it. I think about the teleporting yesterday, and the other things that I did with the ghost. I close my eyes and remember how the book said that if I practice I wouldn't have to close my eyes or even have complete darkness. I think about being at the window and soon enough, I'm there seeing that Jacob was playing with Renesme. I hadn't seen them in awhile and they hadn't been in the house. I continue to nibble on the bacon.

"Okay, scrambled eggs ala..." She stopped short of her cheer fest. "How'd you get over there? I should've heard you move."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do it again. Hey, how come I haven't seen Jacob and Renesme in a long time and there outside?"

"Oh. The pack came, and so Jacob just _had_ to bring Renesme. I'll get them inside."

"Yeah, and Jacob can eat some of my breakfast for me." Bella stuck her head out the door and called them inside. I closed my eyes again and hid myself next to the door.

"She's happy to see...where is she?" bella asks. The three walk right past me. I swoop in and pick Renesme right up. She screams from the surprise attack. "Kaylee, you have to tell me how you're doing that." Bella squealed with her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry." I say with a smile. "I still can't tell you. I'm going to tell Renesme first." I put her back on her feet.

"That was funny. You really scared me." Renesme tells me, laughing. "What are you going to tell me?" I look at Bella with a sly smile. I bend down next to her head and lead her onto the couch.

"I'm going to tell you something that noone else knows." I whisper to her. I look from side to side, making her laugh. "I'm going to tell you something _nobody _knows of." I lean closer and she does the same, smiling. "I see dead people." She looks at me with her jaw unhooked.

"You mean...!" and she mouths, _ghosts_. I nod my head once. She gasps and I see that the others responded to her reaction. She smiles and jumps off the couch with a squeal. She runs to her mother, Bella, and puts her hand to Bella's cheek. Bella looks up at me.

"It's true." I smile. Bella seems like she doesn't understand. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell the rest in due time." I get up and walk past them into the kitchen where I finish my coffee and eat a second piece of bacon. I return back to the couch and begin the book where I left off. It tells me of things that I should know about the darkness. What it fears in case I need to know, and information that could come deadly if I didn't know. I see an illustration of the Grim Reaper and how it travels through it's power over darkness. I son realized that I now the held the powers of the Reaper. In finishing the book I found spells of how to control someone, mind, body, where there soul goes, and even better, how to levitate myself and someone else. I even read things about how to control other objects. I closed the book and looked at the clock. It said noon. I watched it for awhile, then commanded it to move back an hour. It did as I said, then I told it to go back to the original time.

I went through the house, half walking and half teleporting and levitating. I felt powerful, but heeded the books warning of not to let myself get carried away. I went into Tao's bedroom where I saw him, on his side, still sleeping. I lay in front of him.

"I know enough to bring you back to normal now." I slid my fingers into his hair and closed my eyes. I tried to see what had happened the night he slept by searching his memory. I saw that he was happy watching me sleep. He felt tired himself and thought it odd. There was an ora around me and it attacked him, making him sleep. I opened my eyes to see him. I took his left arm and placed it over me, like he was holding me, but weakly. I put my face in his chest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep.

When I woke I was still with Tao. The night had fallen. I looked up at his face. It was unchanged. I gently placed my hand his cheek.

"Tao?" I asked, my voice croaky.

"He's still asleep." Carlisle told me. He was on the edge of the bed behind me. He rested his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, he's alright."

"I know." I slid out from under his arm and went downstairs. I grabbed the bag, with my books and went back upstairs. I set the bag at the foot of Tao's bed. I took out the third book, the brown ancient looking one, from the bag. I put his arms closer to his body and sat next to him, propping my back on the head board so I could read. I opened the book and the cover page said:

**Harness the truth.**

I knew what I was going to read and I was ready. I took a look at Tao. He was so perfect. I put the book down as I remembered something. I got a piece of paper and wrote a sign that said:

_Do not enter!!!! Anything you here, ignore. I need to do this, I'm not going to die of course. Just don't, whatever you do, come in here!!! It's crucial that I be alone now, for Tao._

I felt like a desperate girlfriend who's boyfriend was in a coma. Well, it was pretty much true. I taped the letter to the outside of the door and locked it. I ran back to the bed, got comfortable, and opened it again. All the words were written in blood. I didn't care about the ink that was used. I started to read. It started out tell some history about how demons and humans used to live together and have knowledge of one another. There was a breed of demon, they were cat. When a human and a demon had a child, they were known as half-demons and hated by all. The book went into specifics about the cat demons. They were just that, huge cats. But a cat half-demon was valuable. They were humans with cat features, sometimes tails, ears, sometimes whiskers, eyes, claws, teeth, but they could retract those features so that they could be considered human. A dog half-demon changed from half to human when the moon was full. It was a huge burden for them, because when battles were waged the opponents of a dog half-demon would make it at night. A full moon would be playing the night of the war and the half-demon's would die.

A cat half-demon was a real jewel though. They could be half or a full human at will. They had all these powers, they could move things without touching them and they control people at will. There greatest power was there power over darkness. Being able to travel through the shadows, but what they sometimes did was the Grim Reapers work. A cat half-demon was the Grim Reaper. They were free from all forces. They couldn't die, when they do die there soul finds another body, they have no need for there bodies because they move super fast and are strong with there speed. They were amazing creatures. Then showed pages of a family tree of the last cat half-demon. I looked through the tree and found that it even went into the future, that's where I saw my father and then me. I was shocked at the pictures of me and my dad. We had cat features. I read on about how I could gain control again. As I read my head started to pulse. I payed attention long enough to read the last page before my vision blurred and shifted focus. My body was in pain. I keeled over onto the floor. I felt like I was dying almost. I rolled onto my back where my head throbbed in two points at the top of my head. My fists clenched and my teeth ground. Pain all over, yet I felt like it wasn't enough. I didn't make a sound. I threw myself into a standing position only to fall down onto my face. I rolled around and flinched. Then my whole body flashed out. I looked at my hands, my nails were longer. I stood up, slowly and went to the mirror. What was looking back was the picture of me that I saw in the book, with the cat features. It didn't surprise me much. I saw Tao's form in the mirror. I turned to face him. I slid in front of him again. I blew into his face, calmly.

"Awake, my love." I said, blowing into his face again. His eyes squinted then flashed open. He was startled at who I was now. "Don't be afraid." I whispered, lifting my hand to his face. He saw my long nails and almost flinched away from them, but he knew that I was still Kaylee inside. He giggled a little.

"I take it you got my message?"

"Yes, lovely thinking." I brushed my fingers into his hair and closed my eyes, reading his mind. He saw me, he floated around, watching me. I smiled that he was still watching over me. I opened my eyes to see that his were open too. I was happy that he was alright now. I sucked my cat features in so they weren't visible.

"I love you so much." he whispered as he closed in for a kiss. I was very happy that he was awake and happier that I could kiss him again. He pulled me away. "You smell like an animal now." I giggled into his chest.

"We should tell the others of your survival." I joke. He smiles and pulls me to his chest, then he gets up with me in his arms.

"Yes, lets." A banging on the door startled us.

"Kaylee! Stop, he's not dead, don't kill yourself!" We recognized that it was Dan. We ran to open the door. He was wide eyed when he saw Tao. "Tao!" He yelled pulling him into a hug. The others ran up from Dan's banging and yelling. "Look guys, Tao!" Carlisle was the first to get to him.

"Are you alright? What happened? How'd you do that?" Carlisle was dumping questions on him now. I ran downstairs into the living room to give them some space to sort things out.

An hour later, everyone joined me downstairs. Tao quickly sat by my side. Everyone almost seemed afraid of me.

"What did you do while you were in there, kaylee?" Carlisle asked me.

"I read. I told you guys that read would bring him back." Jasper was wrinkling his nose at me. I knew what he was smelling. I smiled at him.

"Kaylee. You don't smell right, what happened?" I thought of a grand entrance. I looked at Tao and raised my eyebrows. He smiled eagerly.

"Stay here, kaylee will show you what she's been reading for. And no peeking." He towed me upstairs. In the hallway I changed into my half cat form. "What are you going to do?" he asked silently in my ear.

"I'm going to jump off the balcony and land. Sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you want them to kill you. How about...oh, how can you get to the other side of the room without them seeing."

"I can teleport." I smiled.

"You can what?"

"Teleport. And I can take you with me if you want."

"No. I'd rather not."

"Okay. I teleport to the other side of the room, and then say...something and get there attention. I'm not going to expect there reactions. Okay, see you on the other end." I smile and think of my destination. I hear Tao gasp as the darkness envelops me, I don't have to close my eyes and I can move farther, faster now. I went to the other corner of the room. Tao, wide eyed came down the stairs.

"You alright?" They all asked.

"I'm over here." I saw, waving my hand and smiling. I cross my arms in front of my chest as they turn to face me. Most of them backed away. I noticed I had a tail and that it was swishing from side-to-side. I finally saw that the fur on my cat features is orange and that my father's black. "Don't be alarmed. I'm not going to hurt anyone. Why would I, I'm your family. Don't ask how and if you could be this great, I was born this way." Renesme smiled at me from behind her mother. "Yep, this was my secret. I have unlimited power, and I accidentally put Tao to sleep. Sorry." I said to him. I nodded once.

"No worries." He walked over next to me and put his arm around me. "Yep, now she smells closer to a werewolf than a human, huh?" he asked Jasper.

"Yes. She was human a few hours ago."

"Whosawhat?" I say. I look at the clock. It was almost morning. "Wow, that really knocks me out. Time flies when your into a good book, huh?" I smile at them. I can still see the fear in them. I roll my eyes and in seconds the features are gone. They all get scared even more by that. "Oh, come on! I'm still Kaylee, I just figured out the mystery of my birth, that's all." I close my eyes and slouch a bit as I yawn, then snap back up straight. "Can I just go to bed?"

"Yeah, sure." Carlisle said with a laugh and a smile. Tao pulls my sleepy body up to the bed where I change into black silk pajama's and we lay down again on the bed.

"Don't put me to sleep again...on second thought, do it, I want to dream again. Can you do that?" Tao asked.

I giggle. "Sure. But this time you will sleep and you will wake up when I wake up, sound good?"

"It's perfect." I look into his eyes and brush my hand into his hair. I kiss his eye lids. "Sleep when I sleep, wake when I wake, but only when we're together." He smiles at the command. I kiss his eye lids again and blow slowly on his nose. "Now, you will sleep with me, but only when we're together and when you can. Now...for me to...sleep." my voice drifted as I fell asleep.

The next morning, when I woke, he woke. I still had my eyes closed. He squeezed me tighter to him.

"Morning." He whispered in my hair.

"For you and me." I laugh. My stomach rumbles.

"Come on, your hungry."

"Okay." he pulls me up into a sitting position and cradles me.

"Dan, come on, she can't hurt anyone. Stop hanging by the door." I open my eyes to see Dan in my face.

I push his face away with my hand. "Bad bunny." I say like a child. He laughs at me for doing that.

"Everyone's excepted you now, sleepy." Dan tells me before leaving.

"I want to walk." I tell Tao. He gently places me on my feet. "Thank you." I whisper to him. We walk into the kitchen where Renesme and Jacob were already seated and eating. I sit on the opposite side of the table and lean my head on Tao when he sits next to me.

"Morning, sleepy kitty." Renesme laughs.

"What? I am sleepy kitty now?" I say, smiling at her.

"I want to play with your ears later." She tells me. "And your tail."

"Man, you _are _a kid at heart." I eat a few pieces of bacon and drink my coffee. I widen my eyes up at the light so I can get them to open and wake up.

"Okay. I want to play. I want to see you a cat again." Renesme claps. I look at Bella.

"Is it okay?" I ask her.

"It's fine with me."

"Okay." I saw. In seconds they pop out. I smile and show my cat K-9's.

"Cool!" She yells. I laugh along with her. I get up and walk out the doorway. Renesme grabs my tail, hard.

"AHH!" I yell. I try to run away from her. "Ouch, Renesme, not so hard." I tell her, stroking my tail.

"I'm sorry." she pleaded.

"You really freaked me out!" I noticed that everyone was watching us. I see that Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, and Alice were gone. I then got an idea. "Hey, Renesme, wanna do something fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, take off your shoes." She took off her shoes and left her socks on. "Stand still." I wrapped my tail around her waist. I walk and she gets excited when she's pulled around. I stop and she frowns at me. I walk in a circle. Jacob walks in from the kitchen and watches, but couldn't hold himself from talking.

"Hey, can I try?" He asks.

"Oh course. But I think your too fat!" I laugh so hard it wasn't funny anymore. "I'm sorry. Take off your shoes." I said, still laughing. I let go of Renesme but she grabs my tail, I jump before realizing that it was just her. Once I got to Jacob. I flicked my tail out of Renesme's grasp and told Jacob to hold on. He did so and when I tried to move it put so much strain on my tail that I gave up. "Either I was right and your too fat, or your socks aren't slippery enough from sweat."

"Oh, well." He slips his shoes back on and finishes the breakfast. A second later the rest of the family comes back from there hunting trip.

"I see your awake." Carlisle says to me. "We're going to leave now." He tells Ten.

"I'm sorry that you had to leave so early." Ten says.

"It's alright, we didn't know that some vampires were going to show up while we were gone. Well, I guess this good bye, for now."

"Yes." Ten shakes Carlisle's hand and then Carlisle packs up his family in a few cars and leaves.

I did get see them again. Overtime I found that I didn't have to become a vampire. I stayed at the age that I was already. Tao was happy, but the animal smell still lured him towards me in a thirsty matter. Then, one day, I decided to at least see what would happen when I got bitten. Ten told me that it was risky, and so did Carlisle, but I remembered that I couldn't die, and if I did I could come back. It was about three days after being told that it was risky that I made Tao bite me. I told him that I could come back. Well, after being bitten, I changed like a human, but like Bella I wasn't so thirsty for blood right away and the thirst didn't overpower me. I was happy. Half cat, half vampire. A weird combination, but now I couldn't die in that body. I lived forever with Tao. Complications happened, the Voltori. I was accepted into the vampire society, though. A life without fear, what more could I want than to just spend it with Tao. My life had ended, and yet it had just begun.


End file.
